My Ari Adventure
by MinnieAriana
Summary: In this story a teenage girl meets her idol Ariana Grande-Butera and gets the chance of a lifetime.


**Chapter One**

I was sitting Ain Algebra class just watching the minnutes on the clock tick by. They seemed to tick tick tick and tick on without an end. I watched the faces of my classmates as our Algebra teacher tried to jam the concept of polynomials into their heads. I understood the concept about 5 minnutes ago, now i was just tuning out anything but my thoughts. I thought about how much i'd rather be in New York City at an Ariana Grande concert or how much i wanted to be on Victorious. I had dreams of these things happening often. Ariana Grande wasis such an inspiration to me. I once tried to go to a concert of hers once but i couldnt afford it. Ipouted around for the week following that. I started to think about how amazing it would be to see Ari preform live. I hear that her album is comming out soon. She works so hard. Ive listened to her sing on YouTube and i just knew she must sound even better in person. I was so out of it that i didnt notice that everyone was staring at me until my Algebra teacher called my name again.

"Nicole..." he said.

"Yes Mr. Lusky" I said clearing my throat.

"Do you happen to know the answer to this question?" Mr. Lusky asked me refferring to the question on the chalkboard behing him. I looked around begging for a miracle. I glanced at the clock. I still had 45 minnutes until class was over so i couldnt count on the bell to save me. I took a deep breath.

"Uhmm...is it.." i paused. Next thing i know the vice principle asks for me over the speaker. I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. The vice principle had said i was going home so i went and got my stuff from Homeroom. As i did i saw my classmates and others look at me with envy. Anyone who got to escape the prison called school was considered blessed. I laughed to myself. After i got my stuff ready i walked down to the main office. I expected to see my mom or my grandfather but insted i saw someone in a black hoodie and sunglasses on. Besides the hoodie the person was wearing skinny jeans with flats. I waledthrough the double doors of the office. The ladies behind the counter smiled at me. I turned to the girl who was here to get me.

"Do i know you?" i asked. She giggled and nodded her head. I thought about it. The office was always super carefull about their students safety and they were etting me go with her. And i knew karate so i shrugged and went with her. I mean, she did save me from Algebra. As we walked out of the office the lady thanked the office ladies. Her voice sounded so familiar. When we walked out of the school there was a long stretch limo waiting for us. I stood there with my jaw ropped.

"Is that for us?" i asked. The girl giggled again and nodded. I swear her giggle even sounded familiar. She opened the dorr for me and inside the limo was dark. I sat down on the nearest seat i could feel and then a moment after i heard the door close the lights went on and i screamed with happiness and schock. Right in the seat next to me sat my idol and inspiration, Ariana Grande. I squealed again and hugged her!

"Oh my god!" I said. She laughed.

"Suprised?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said sitting up straight with my back against my seat again.

"Good. Because it wouldnt be any fun if you knew i was comming" she said giggling. I laughed.

"Trust me i had noo idea. I love you so much, I cant even believe this right now! I've got to be dreaming." i said looking over her a million times. It was her. Ari. The girl that inspires me everyday is really her. Right now. Talking to _me_! Ari laughed.

"I love you too! You are such a sweetheart. I really wanted to do this. You are always making me smile. Your love and support towards me is unreal! Thank you so much!" She said. I felt my eyes widen. She must have seen my tweets to her on Twitter. No way!

"You're so welcome! You deserve all the love in the world! Im just glad i caused yo even just a slight amount of happiness! That's just..amazing!" i said smiling. She smiled too.

"So just how did you know what school i go to?" I asked.

"You're mom. She said she was glad to give it to me. She knows you love me 'so much'" She said giggling. I laughed too.

"Its true, i do!" i said, we laughed together. I couldnt even think straight. My idol was here talking to me. She loves me. She _knows_ me. I never in a million years thought this would happen. I mean of course i dreamed about it but i never thought i'd actually get the chance to meet her and talk to her and to just get to know her a little more. It was unreal!

"Oh and thanks for getting me when you did. You saved me from Algebra!" i said. She laughed!

"Oh youre welcome! Anything i can do to help. School isnt too exciting is it?" she asked. I laughed.

"No it is not!" i said.

"Well dont worry. Today, you will have sooo much fun! Or at least thats the plan." she said.

" What do you have planned?" i asked. She grinned.

"Well it wouldnt be as great of a suprise if i told you everything now would it?" She asked. We started laughing again.

"No i guess not" i said. I was going to die of happiness by the time the day was over. I just knew it.


End file.
